Nanopore-based analysis has recently emerged as a promising tool enabling detection and analysis of analytes such as ions, nucleic acid molecules, polypeptides and others during their translocation through the nanopore. Nanopores are generally classified into three main groups: (i) synthetic nanopores (ii) biological nanopores and (iii) combination of biological and synthetic nanopores.
Hall A R et al [1] have inserted α-hemolysin into a solid-state nanopore by attaching a long DNA molecule to the protein. In addition, it was suggested to ratchet DNA through a nanopore in a controllable manner, e.g., phi29 molecular motor positioned on the entrance of the protein nanopore [2-4] and electrostatic screening by manipulating the charge distribution on the solid state nanopore wall [5-6].
WO11130312A1 [7] describes a nanopore device comprising a solid support and a cyclic molecule attached effectively by a covalent linkage to a zone on the interior sidewall surface of the channel.
Khoutorsky A et al [8] and WO2012/160565 [9 describe that SP1 and its derivatives can be used to generate hydrophilic nanochannels in the plasma membrane of living cells.
Wang et al 2013 [10] describe a system composed of SP1 nanopores in lipid bilayers for determination of short single stranded nucleic acid sequences.